


Bridal Tears

by Raven_Silversea



Series: Lilacs and Lace [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, No I don't know what that summary is, Tsuna's POV, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: The experimental, self-indulgent fic where I attempted to make it seem like a double wedding and then plot twist! The brides are marrying each other.





	Bridal Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for KHRficweek2018 hosted by KHRFicArchive on Tumblr. Prompt- Cry

The sunlight shone through the large, bullet-proof window set in such a way that the occupants of the room could not be seen easily through it. In the center of the light hardwood floor, the tenth Vongola Don stood on the rich red carpet, staring into an ornate, floor-length mirror and adjusting his black tie. He slid the knot up to its place at his white collar and pulled the blue suit jacket resting on a nearby chair over his shoulders. He ran his hands down the suit. Light brown eyes darted up to a point above his reflection. “How long have you been lurking there, Reborn?”

“Long enough, Dame-Tsuna. A mafia don should be able to tie a tie.” The tall hitman stepped out of the dim corner by the door and smoothed his hands over Tsuna’s shoulders.

“It is tied!” Tsuna ducked out from under Reborn’s hands and turned to face the taller man, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I don’t appreciate you implying otherwise.”

Reborn smirked. He dusted a piece of imaginary lint off his pale purple jacket. “And yet, you still haven’t mastered the skill to set it straight.” He reached over and straightened Tsuna’s tie.

“Perhaps you should mention your displeasure to my tutor.” Tsuna batted Reborn’s hands away. “I’m sure he’ll have a few choice words for you. He doesn’t take well to criticism.”

“Perhaps I will.”

A breath.

Tsuna turned back to the mirror and stared into its depths again. He ran a hand over his suit again.

“Nervous?”

“You know me all too well.”

Reborn huffed. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Tsuna smirked. “Of course. Who am I to deprive anyone of seeing you dressed in lilac?”

Reborn sighed loudly and walked out of the room; Tsuna followed a step behind.

The wooden walls of the hallway were covered in framed paintings of previous Vongola dons and their families. The carpet beneath their feet softened their footsteps to near silence. The two didn’t look at each other as they walked, but small smiles graced both faces. They walked down the grand staircase and parted ways at the bottom- Reborn nodding his head to his former student and walking into the reception hall; Tsuna smiling and making his way into the antechamber on the right. 

Tsuna knocked on the door, hand resting on the doorknob. A soft, “Come in,” came through the door, and he turned the knob. Stepping into the antechamber, Tsuna smiled widely at Chrome who was standing in the middle of the room in a long white dress and holding a bouquet of forget me nots in her hands. Her purple hair framed her face in a sharp bob, and her usual black eyepatch had been replaced with a neutral colored one with a cloud of blue mist stylized on it.

“You ready?” Tsuna asked, taking in the white lilies set in the vases in the room and offering his arm to Chrome.

Chrome blushed and nodded. She took his arm. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” she whispered.

“If it makes you feel any better-” Tsuna leaned over to whisper in Chrome’s ear- “Reborn’s suit matches your flowers.”

“No!” Chrome gasped, eye widening as she turned her head to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded solemnly. “I’m not sure he’s going to make it through the wedding. He looks so pale. I think he’s going through withdrawal.”

Chrome giggled. “He’ll be fine, bossu. Reborn’s always been too dramatic for his own good.”

“Aye, and he can go without his usual black for one day.” Tsuna smiled softly. “Thank you for sharing your special day with us, Chrome.”

“Who else would I share it with?”

The first notes of the wedding march bled through the door that led into the hall. “I believe that is our cue,” Tsuna said. He escorted Chrome through the opening door and into the hall. 

A strip of white fabric ran from where Tsuna and Chrome were standing to the other side of the hall where Mukuro and Kyoko were standing. Rows of chairs filled with guests were arranged in the center, facing the altar. Vases full of lilies, forget me nots, and lilacs separated the runner from the guests.

Chrome’s breath caught as Tsuna escorted her down the runner. Mukuro, wearing lilac, escorted Kyoko, wearing a forget me not blue and white kimono and carrying a bouquet of lilacs, from the opposite side. The brides’ eyes refused to look away from the other. At the center, Chrome and Kyoko slid out of Tsuna and Mukuro’s arms and took each other’s hands. “You’re so beautiful,” Kyoko whispered.

“Not as much as you,” Chrome whispered back, lifting the hand holding the bouquet up to wipe at her eye.

Kyoko laughed, her eyes welling with tears. “Shall we?”

“Get married?”

“What else would you do with the one you love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at ravensilversea and on Pillowfort at Raven_Silversea


End file.
